Atanea
by 999Shikaku999
Summary: In a world of men blinded by the hunger for power warlords and soldiers alike failed to see threat hidden within an aura of innocence. The cry for battle was the final warning... They are here. Now fear their wrath.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story that popped into my head. Let me know if it's worth continuing… Haha, don't worry, I won't stop updating the other stories. Actually, I'm going to try to update them as fast as I can so I can get cracking on this one again lolz

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde woman stood in her tower looking down at the ruins of her family's castle as a lone tear slid down her face. Two women stood silently by her side as they too watched the destruction. There was nothing they could do. No longer being able to bear the tormented cries of her subjects she spun on her heel and sought refuge in her study room.

Pulling out a red leather book she blew off the dust. A thoughtful frown marred her young face as she sat down at her table. Dipping a feather in black ink she began to write.

'_I am Relena Peacecraft. Today my castle has fallen prey to the merciless warlord known as Treize Khushrenada. My future is unsure; I can but hope I will make it out alive to free my people from this evil man.'_

Pausing momentarily she eyed her writing. As she heard footsteps make their way up the stairs she snapped the book shut and stowed it away so it was once again hidden in plain sight.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Attack!!!" Treize's men shouted their agreement crying for battle. He sat back in his chair shifting slightly. He remembered the good old days when he was out front in battle; leading his man striking down anyone who dared to opposed them. But he was not needed today. He smirked. Cinq was a peaceful kingdom and that was what made them vulnerable.

"My lord." A woman with dark brown hair bowed before him. "The castle is not putting up a fight; the walls will fall before sundown."

Any man would have had second thoughts putting a woman in command of his troops but he knew Lady Une could handle it. She was a rare possession. She had sought him out that day, craving to draw out his blood with that sword of hers.

_A younger Treize wandered through the forest admiring its beauty. Then he came across a pool of water with a small waterfall, hidden within the trees. As he stepped closer he heard a voice humming slightly. Pushing some branches aside he positioned himself against a tree, trying to see who was there without being seen._

_He gasped. There stood a tall brunette, washing herself. She leaned back dipping her hair under and hovered for a moment. When she got back up she swung her wet hair over her head and continued washing the rest of her body. He watched as her hands ran down her shoulders, arms and back and then seemed to disappear under the water._

_Growing slightly flustered he turned away. But at the same time… A branch snapped. He froze. He did not have to look back to know she had seen him. His male pride bruised he made himself scarce, not daring to glance at her again._

_After running for a good ten minutes he came to a halt. Someone had been following him; he could feel it._

"_Come out and fight me. I know you are there." Treize waited patiently for his opponents to reveal themselves. A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. A sword was drawn. _

_He barely had time to prepare himself as the figure suddenly attacked, shooting out like a snake only to clash swords with him and withdraw. It was as if he were testing him, mocking him._

_Narrowing his eyes he sidestepped the next attack, positioning his sword at the neck of the other. The hood of the cloak fell backwards and he was caught by surprise. "Zechs! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? Can you at least let me know it is you? You are going to get yourself killed one day. I honestly thought you were an enemy." _

_Zechs smirked. "Now where would be the fun in that?" He put away his sword. "Have to keep our leader on his toes now, do we not?"_

_Treize was about to reprimand him when a sudden cry broke the silence. Zechs was thrown back a couple of feet due to the impact. A tall brunette with her sword at the ready stood before him. Her eyes glowed almost eerily in the light. _

"_I do not know who you are, but it is dishonourable to fight a woman. I suggest you just walk away before you get hurt." 'Women are too weak to defend themselves' He added silently glancing at Zechs who was now sitting up and glaring at her. He looked her over and was amazed. It was the woman from before. "Listen, if it about that little incident earlier, I'm sure…"_

_A growl interrupted him and she darted out to attack. He was just about to block her when she suddenly jumped up in mid-run and flipped over him only to immediately strike him from behind._

_He cursed. 'This woman is fast. Not bad.' He stumbled forward in order to avoid being hit but quickly regained his balance. He chuckled and positioned his sword once again. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she would get. _

_Swords clashed as they repeatedly tested their strength. Treize managed to throw her off balance one time but she came back just as swiftly and twirled around only to throw a couple of knives at him. _

_Barely managing to dodge most of them, one hit him directly in his left shoulder. He clutched his shoulder breathing heavily. Zechs seemed just about ready to step in but he shook his head. This was his battle. Observing the female before him he noticed that she too was breathing heavily. "What do you say we call it even?"_

_A snarl was his answer as the woman raised her sword again._

"_I'll take that as a no." 'Does she ever stop?' He groaned inwardly but got ready, knowing that if he let his guard down even for a second he would be done for. This time he successfully managed to catch her off guard and soon found himself on top of her with his sword pinning her to the ground, drawing blood ever so slightly. "Looks like I win." He smirked at her._

_She snorted and suddenly smirked back. _

_He was launched into the air by her legs and she was back on her feet within seconds. She looked as amused as he was surprised at the predicament he was in. _

_Getting up he started to dust himself off glanced over at Zechs who was barely containing his laughter. He was a man. He could not lose to _her_. Untangling himself from the bushes holding him back he too got to his feet. She had waited for him to do so… Why? As he analyzed her he saw that she was taking the opportunity to catch her breath. She was really getting tired. It was finally his turn. He broke into a run as he dodged her counterattack and swung his sword. This time he had her pinned against the tree._

_She breathed heavily but did nothing. A frown marring her face she bowed down her head._

_As he thought, she had nothing left. _

_Then she began to speak. "You have defeated me. Therefore, according to the rules of my people, I now belong to you. My life is in your hands."_

_Treize's eyes widened then he grinned. "You hear that Zechs? Today might turn out to be a good day after all." 'A good day indeed…' "Very well then. You will be my personal servant and command my armies from now on." The woman looked at him with what seemed like respect, however he could not tell for sure. She followed the two of them back to the camp. _

_Once they reached the camp Treize seemed to be lost in thought. He turned to face the woman. "What is your name?"_

_The woman just looked at him, hurt pride distinct in her features. "I no longer have a name."_

_Treize frowned at her answer. "What do you think Zechs?"_

_Zechs just snorted as he crossed his arms. "Does she need one?"_

_Laughing Treize shook his head. "I guess not. But since I am feeling generous today, you shall be known as Lady Une from now on."_

_The woman said nothing but inclined her head to show she agreed._

He never did regret his decision to keep her. She was loyal to him and fought many of his enemies with even more ferocity than she had fought him that day.

"Sir. The castle has fallen." Lady Une bowed before him.

"Princess Relena?" Treize took a sip of his wine.

"Soldiers are bringing her to you as we speak, along with her ladies. What do you propose we do with them?"

He waved off her obvious concerns. "Let them live for now and lock them up. My future wife will need them. If they become a problem, which I doubt, eliminate them. Now bring Relena to me."

"As you wish my lord." She bowed again then left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cya,

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

I am also working on an update for Selidas, it should be done soon. I am going to try to update the rest of my stories also. Sorry to keep you waiting.

* * *

Relena frowned as the soldiers grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her apart from her ladies in waiting. Mariah, one of the ladies let out a scream as she and the two others, Elizabeth and Sylvia, were thrown over their shoulders and brought down the stairs. As the soldiers put them down roughly they shoved them inside one of the chambers and locked it from the outside. One of the soldiers remained to stand guard as the rest rejoined their platoon to escort Relena to the meeting room.

Sighing Relena straightened her skirts to make herself look presentable and to regain her calm as she waited for Treize to arrive. She knew this was unavoidable the minute she turned down his hand in marriage. No was never an option for the infamous warlord Treize Khushrenada

Unintentionally her fingers drummed on the table as she racked her brain for a peaceful solution to this whole mess. She pushed her chair back and gazed out of the window once again, grimacing slightly when she saw the mass of soldiers crawling across her front yard.

She would never understand men who think women need to be stormed like a castle and forced into submission. It had no doubt worked countless times before but it would not with her. She would not allow it.

Her mind drifted back to her two friends who had made it out of here in time; or so she hoped. She had not yet heard of their capture so she prayed for their safety and success. Hilde and Dorothy were her only hope; only those two aside from her knew the truth about this whole situation.

_The day prior..._

"_Hilde, Dorothy, I need to speak to you." She waved them over. "Alone." She added as she dismissed her maidens. _

"_What's up Relena?" Hilde smirked as she sat next to her._

_Dorothy sat across from the two. Reaching over to grab a few grapes before raising an eyebrow at Hilde's brash behaviour._

_Folding her hands in her lap Relena looked at the both of them with regret in her eyes. "Treize is outside of the castle. I know he is waiting for my answer and I am going to refuse. The both of you know what this means."_

"_He will invade the castle and take you as his bride anyway." Dorothy snorted. "Men always think they can get whatever they want and if they cannot they take it by force. He should be put in his place."_

_Relena shook her head. "We do not have the resources or the manpower to fight back. We have farmers, not soldiers. Too many innocent lives would be destroyed."_

_Baffled Hilde stared at Relena. "Then why are you saying no if you know this will happen?"_

"_I am going to buy you two some time to escape. Dorothy, you know where I want you to go. Take this with you." Relena handed the sealed letter over to Dorothy as she handed the other one to Hilde._

"_What about me, Lena?" Leaning closer Hilde rubbed her hands in excitement._

"_I need you to go to the villagers and make them understand that this is for the best. Tell them the truth and try to get men you know will be able to help us. I trust you know what I mean. This letter should be of use if no one will listen. It also has my personal seal on it." _

_Sharing a look of understanding both Dorothy and Hilde nodded._

_Dorothy's face split into a malicious grin. "It has been too long. I will be looking forward to this."_

"_Be careful." Relena's whisper floated across the room and dispersed as a light breeze ruffled through her chambers. "Godspeed."_

_As the two made their way into the night a figure who had been listening in on the conversation hid in the shadows. Her eyes narrowed. 'What is Relena up to?' _

_As soon as the horses were saddled the two took the hidden tunnel in the stables that lead them straight into the forest. _

_The figure had been following their movements but decided not to follow them further. She was not about to go into the haunted woods just to chase after them. But she chuckled delightedly as she thought of how much this information would be worth to General Treize._

Her thoughts were disrupted as she saw Treize heading for her chambers. With him was a brunette woman. Relena tried to get a closer look. That was something familiar about that woman's attitude. It reminded her of someone. But who? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she sat down. Her body automatically assumed the posture required of a princess and she rested her head on her hands as she waited.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Treize surveyed the capture and his soldiers spread throughout the Peacecraft grounds. He smirked. It was too easy. The guards she did have were quickly disposed of and replaced by Treize's men. Her ladies were locked up and she was waiting for him. "Come Lady Une, it is impolite to keep a lady waiting after all."

Gracefully he walked up the stairs. Telling Lady Une to guard the door he entered with a smile. "Relena my dear, how are you today? You look captivating my beauty."

Relena almost snorted at the pun but chose to ignore it. "I am imprisoned by a power-hungry warlord. I have had better days."

He chuckled. "You fascinate me Princess Relena. I am going to enjoy having you for a wife."

"I will never agree to it." Her eyes flashed in anger.

"I am afraid princess, that you have little choice. Do not fear, I will make a good husband and we will have lovely children together." His voice drawled as he stepped closer to caress Relena's cheek.

Turning her head away she clenched her jaw as she tried to keep herself from screaming at her infuriating companion. "I am not yours yet."

"The keyword is 'yet' my pet. You will be mine. I can assure you of that. But whether it will be a painful or pleasurable experience is entirely up to you."

Regaining her calm she stared him in the eyes. "You will regret this."

Treize laughed. "I love your spirit. However, I have no regrets."

One of his lieutenants, a man named Otto, ran up to Lady Une. "What is it, lieutenant?" She growled in annoyance. "You know Master Treize hates to be disturbed."

Gathering his courage he relayed his message. "One of the ladies in waiting has valuable information for Sir Treize. "

Lady Une's eyes gleamed. "I will go to her." She turned to the three men that had accompanied Otto. "You four will stay here and guard Master Treize. I will be back shortly." Her pace quickened as she strode towards where the maidens were held. "Which one?"

The guard was caught by surprise by her presence but quickly replied. "The blonde in the back near the window Lady Une.

She nodded to show she had heard him and entered the chamber. Ignoring the pleads to be freed from the other two she headed straight toward the woman in the back. "What kind of information do you have for my Master."

Sylvia smiled slyly as she twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. "That depends on how much you are willing to pay for it."

Une narrowed her eyes annoyed then a malicious gleam shone in her eyes. "We have a special today actually." Quickly drawing a knife she pinned the girl to the wall driving the blade ever so slightly into her flesh. "Information in return for your life."

Sylvia whimpered in pain as tears streamed down her face. "Don't hurt me." She pleaded her voice cracking.

Une licked her lips. She could almost taste the girl's fear. "I will ask you one last time. What information do you have for my master?"

"Yesterday I saw Relena meeting with two of her friends. They have been sent off to get reinforcements."

"Where did she send them?"

"I don't know, she just said they already knew where to go. One was going to tell the villagers the truth. Relena even gave them both a sealed letter. They went into the haunted forest."

"They both had a letter? Are you sure of that?"

"Yes. What do they look like?"

"Hilde is fairly short with short midnight blue hair and blue eyes. Dorothy has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is fairly tall for a girl."

Lady Une dropped her. "You have been somewhat useful. One of the men will come to see you later and you will help them make a sketch."

In a brisk pace she returned to the chamber where Treize was with Relena. Opening the door the sight before her made her insides clench. Treize was holding Relena's shoulder s while whispering in her ear. She could feel him glare at her for being interrupted.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Une?"

"I have just received some very interesting information Master Treize." Her voice unwavering she stood as a statue.

"Very well." Treize grabbed Relena's hand and kissed. "Please excuse me princess. I will return shortly."

"Well?"

"Relena has sent out two women to seek help. Both are carrying a letter with her personal seal on it. One is headed for the villagers to tell them 'the truth'."

"And the other?"

"Her destination in unknown as of yet."

Treize smirked. "It does not matter."

"Master...?"

"There is nothing they will be able to do. There is nowhere she can get an army to rival mine and even then she would be in direct violation with her family's values. The Peacecrafts never engage in a war." There was no way that he could be taken down. He was the most powerful man ever to walk the face of the earth.

"Do you want the two accomplices dealt with to ensure your safety?"

"Put a bounty on their heads but there is no need to search for them. They will show themselves eventually. After all, we have their Princess." This country was his. Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

Ah... Yay for smexy GP's.

Cya ;)

Read & Review


End file.
